Trial and Error
by MMuffinman
Summary: When mobs are released from their prison, hero's rise to put a end to it. Sorry if the summary is bad, this is my first story. Contains some mods.


The howling of the wind echoed throughout the snowy wasteland as a blizzard began to coverup the entire island. Snow began to rain from the sky while the clouds turned to a darker shade of grey giving the island a dark atmosphere. Animals scurried around, quickly looking for shelter to hide from the cold winds that harassed the frozen plains. Two figures slowly made their way through blizzard, the capes wrapped around their neck their only source of warmth. Each step they took felt like an hour as they sluggishly made their way towards their destination, which slowly began to appear in front of them. A cryptic castle stood tall in front of the two figures, holes covered most of the castle and skeletons were littered the front door of it.

"Is this the place?" One of the figures yelled over the howling winds, his arms folded over his iron armor. The other figure squinted his eyes through the blistering winds, his scanning the castle as if he were a hunter staring at its prey. "Yes, this is it," He yelled back. "Dunmore castle if I recall. Come on, lets get inside there before we freeze our selves." With nod, both figures quickly trudged through the deep snow and into the castle.

The inside of the castle was also destroyed, holes on most of the walls, staircases, and the ceiling, skeletons were resting on the floor wearing iron armor that has rusted over the months they laid there, shrubbery has grew in some areas where holes on the ceiling shined light. Not wanting to freeze, the iron cladded man quickly lit a fire on the floor and hovered his hands over it. "So, do you mind telling me what's here that is so important that we had to go through a blizzard to get here." He growled at the other figure, who joined him by the fire, letting the fire show the cucumber shaped nose that resided on his face. "I guess I do owe you an explanation." He sighed. "Tell me, how much do you know about minecraftians?" The villager waited a minute for a reply, but after being answered with silence, he let out a silent groan of frustration.

"Okay, so you know nothing, let me start from the beginning. Years ago, there was three races that ruled over three dimensions that are known today as the Aether, the Nether, and the overworld. Angels are known for their divine powers and reside in the Aether. Demons are known for their evil deeds and reside in the Nether. The minecraftians were known for their human like appearances and their special abilities to craft things by just holding materials. For years, the minecraftians hid their presence from the rest minecraftia, only tending to their own needs. But that was until one minecraftian, named Steve, decided to do the impossible and slay the enderdragon. After that minecraftians began to show their presence in front of humans, helping them build villages that we see today." The villager paused for a second before going into a coughing fit. "So, yeah. Half of these bodies," he made gestured his hands towards the skeletons that laid on the ground. "Use to be minecraftians before this place was attacked. When I was here three years ago doing research, I noticed that they had a staircase guarded. Now that we're here, I was hoping I could do some investigation on what they were hiding."

The mercenary sighed and made a frown at the scientist. "Barry, I know you want to do this for your so called 'research', but don't you think that this a little dangerous? I mean, who knows what they could have been guarding for all these years." Barry let of soft chuckle before pointing his finger accusingly. "What's wrong? You scared of some dead corpses?"

"Of course not! I'm a full grown man, why would I be scared of some walking sticks?"

"Oh, and do you mind proving me wrong?" Barry smirked knowing his last statement would send him of. "Damn right I'm going to prove you wrong! Come on, let's go!" With a huff of annoyance, the mercenary grabbed a stick from the fire and proceeded towards the stairs, ignoring the calls for him to wait.

A look of disappointment appeared on his face as he finally made it the staircase, he had expected to find a room full of treasure, but what he got instead was two rusted iron doors without any way of opening them. Trailing up behind, Barry gasped and wheezed as he collapsed at the top of the stairs. "You should have gave me some kind of warning before you took off like that! You know I'm not as athletic as you!" Barry growled at his partner, who kept his eyes on the two doors and replied in a nonchalant voice, "I said let's go didn't I?"

"It's like you do these things just to piss me off. Anyways, what do we have over here?" The scientist slowly let his eyes scan the doors before scowling and letting out a groan of displeasure. "It seems whatever the minecraftians were trying to hide is behind these doors. Good thing I brought this pickaxe with just in case something like this happens, right?" The mercenary stayed quiet, his face scrunching together to form a frown as he stared into the darkness behind the door. Barry rolled his eyes at his partner's silent treatment, knowing this was the usual with him. Kneeling over, he pulled his leather bag off his back and began rummaging through the bag, pulling out useful to useless items until he found what he was looking for. Holding the pickaxe with extra caution, he studied the blunt tool, noticing the cracks that were formed on it.

Taking a deep breath, he heaved the pick with both of his hands and swung it in an arc motion at the doors causing a loud metallic bang to ring throughout the castle. The mercenary watched the scientist hack away with wary eyes. He knew something was up with the doors, he knew the minecraftians were hiding something hazardous behind the doors. Why would they simply guard them without any way of accessing the inside? He could feel it, he could feel a dark presence behind those doors, an evil presence that made the hair on his back stand. The mercenary cringed as he heard the door break of its hinges and fall onto the floor. "It seems that's over now. Alright Cyan, you take point." Cyan nodded. He wasn't one to usually feel unconfortable in situations like these but this was an exception. With a sword drawn and a torch lit, the two made their way into the darkness of the room.

The room was small, bedroom size from what Barry could tell, paintings decorated every side of the room making the look as if it were a art museum, a unlit chandelier hung onto the ceiling, slowly swaying side to side. Barry let his eyes trail down from the roof and to straight in front of him, there in the darkness of the room was a throne which a figure sat on. From what Barry could tell, it was a skeleton wearing a golden crown, dressed in purple shredded robes, and was holding a scepter of some kind in his hands. He let out a exaggerated sigh and turned to his partner. "Well this sucks, we came all this way to this castle just to find out that the minecraftians were preventing people from seeing a dead person. How is this going to help my research?"

He swung the torch over to Cyan,which to his confusion was standing in a battle position. "Barry, I don't think they kept those doors guarded to prevent people from entering," he began softly, staring intensely behind Barry. "I think they kept them guarded to keep something from getting out!"

They both jumped once they heard the crackling of laughter fill the room. Barry turned just in time to watch the skeleton from the throne rise slowly and stare at the two with his demented green eyes.

"That's a very nice observation you made human," he chuckled, his voice deep and heavy causing both of the unfortunate victims to wince. "There's only one problem with that the theory, I'm a someone not a something."

"I don't need an education lesson from a demon like you! It's back to the nether with you!" Cyan yelled, a sudden burst of confidence filtering through him. Readying his iron sword, he charged the skeleton with no signs of mercy. He leaped once he was close enough, hoping he could get the drop him, but to no avail his efforts were in vain. The skeleton merely rose his hand, a gleam of light forming into the shape of a shield blocking the mercenary's sword.

"Wha-" he never got to finish his sentence as his body was engulf in flames. Barry could only watch in horror as his friend burned alive, who was screaming in agony while rolling on the ground. The skeleton let out another dry chuckle before turning towards the Barry, letting his eyes study the quivering villager. The scientist scrambled back, trying his damnedest to scramble away from this...this...this thing! Was this what the minecraftians were hiding this whole time? Was this what they were trying to stop everyone from seeing for all these years? He wasn't sure what it was, some kind of weapon of destruction? He didn't have much time left judging by how close the creature was to him, so he decided to ask one last question. "What are you?"

The skeleton paused for a second, as if thinking for an answer to use. Looking the villager in the eyes he replied in a way that caused Barry to flinch. "Some call me their king. Some call me a monster," he raised the scepter over his head. "But to you... I shall be called your demise." Barry close his eyes, the last thing he saw was a glow from the creature's scepter.


End file.
